Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe
by nyxox
Summary: Le train passe, le hippie sombre et il rêve parfois de se planter sur les rails. Songfic. Mention du suicide donc je classe M.


**J'ai hésité et je me suis lancée. C'est un Os très personnel pour le coup. La chanson utilisée a été écrite et interprétée par Lynda Lemay qui est une de mes chanteuses préférées (allez fouillez, elle aborde tous les sujets, souvent avec humour et justesse). Elle s'appelle "Chaque fois que le train passe". C'est "ma" chanson. Je l'ai écouté durant mes années déprime et je me retrouvai beaucoup en ce "narrateur". Je l'apprécie tellement que je n'ai pas eu le courage de changer les "elle" en "il" pour s'adapter au hippie. **

**Bref, j'arrête ce blabla. Et si vous ne lisez pas ce texte et bien... Allez juste écouter cette chanson. Jusqu'au bout. En particulier si vous avez des idées noires.**

**Je rappelle que le suicide n'est pas une solution aux problèmes. Jamais. Peu importe ce que vous en pensez. C'est le résultat d'un épuisement psychologique. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Jamais.**

* * *

><p>Le hippie perdait pied. Il n'avait pas pris sa dose quotidienne et le manque se faisait cruellement ressentir. Assis sur le toit de son van, il pouvait apercevoir plus loin les lignes de train qui passaient. Perdu, il sentait ses membres secoués de spasmes. Quand il était sur terre, quand il n'était pas perdu dans son monde imaginaire, sa tête se remplissait de noir.<p>

_Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe_

_Elle y pense tout l'temps qu'la rivière coule_

_Elle y pense dans la rue et dans la classe_

_En pleine solitude et en pleine foule_

C'était comme si on lui enlevait ses œillères. Tout lui semblait plus clair. Au journal télé, des cadavres étaient montrés, commentés par les voix mornes des journalistes. Ne se souciaient-ils de rien ? Ces cadavres avaient été des hommes. Ils avaient eu une vie, une famille. Des opinions, des rêves mêmes. Et ils n'étaient plus que des morceaux de charpies pour lesquels la télévision se disputait. Et que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Absolument rien. Il était petit. Un simple grain de sable dans le monde. Et ce n'était pas ses interventions dans l'émission de son créateur qui allait changer quelques choses. Il n'était qu'un gag récurent, on l'entendait sans jamais l'écoutait. Et ça le tuait. Ça le dévorait de l'intérieur.

_Elle y pense chaque fois que le train siffle_

_Chaque fois qu'elle essaie d'aller moins mal_

_Chaque fois qu'elle avale ou qu'elle renifle_

_Une dose à grimper sur les étoiles_

Stopper ce massacre était si facile. Une dose un peu plus forte chaque jour suffisait à le faire oublier. Comme des lunettes colorées, le monde prenait une autre tournure. Plus joyeuse. Moins tragique. Mais à force d'engloutir tant de drogues, son corps s'était habitué. Il lui en fallait plus, toujours plus. Mathieu avait dû le stopper. Au rythme où il allait, il risquait de se tuer dans une overdose. Le hippie avait abdiqué sans rechigner. Il était comme ça. Peu contraignant. Mais au fond, il se demandait ce qui était préférable entre ce sentiment de douleur et la mort. Il se sentait sale. Si inutile. Au fond, qu'il soit ici ou ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Rien. Strictement rien. Qui s'en apercevrait ? Le Patron creuserait sa tombe, ses frères le jetteraient dedans et il serait recouvert de terre. Il y aurait peut-être un discours faussement ému de Mathieu. Et fin. Fermez les rideaux.

_Elle y pense chaque fois que le train passe_

_Elle y pense tout l'temps à la maison_

_Quand elle ouvre le tiroir des rasoirs_

_Ou la petite porte des flacons_

Personne ne savait ce qui se passait derrière ses lunettes. Personne ne voyait les émotions qui traversaient ses yeux. Personne n'était au courant que parfois, il se demandait ce que cela ferait de sentir sa vie s'en aller. Quand on mourrait, voyait-on vraiment sa vie défilé ? Et lui qui n'était même pas certain d'être réel, que verrait-il ?

_Elle y pense et pourtant, elle se retient_

_Elle y pense et pourtant, loin et dedans_

_Chaque foutue fois que passe le train_

_Elle a pas envie de s'planter devant_

Se planter sur ces rails serait si facile. Attendre le prochain TGV, debout face aux fars qui l'éblouiraient. Il verrait la lumière. Une dernière fois. Et ce serait fini. Plus de douleur. Plus de hippie inutile. Il n'assisterait pas à ce massacre, à ce monde qui se détériore de jour en jour. Il s'éteindrait. Doucement. En silence. Sur les routes, comme le hippie qu'il était.

_Elle y pense chaque fois mais elle attend_

_À deux pas de ces rails qu'elle connaît bien_

_Elle y pense chaque fois mais elle attend_

_De trouver la façon d'y penser moins_

Mais au final, il était trop lâche. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire ça. La vie était un cadeau qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de gâcher. Malgré la douleur. Et même s'il avait mal, même s'il les critiquait, il savait que sa famille le pleurerait. Ses frères n'étaient pas parfaits. Loin de là. Ils avaient tous leurs défauts. Mais ils avaient tous des petites attentions à son égard. Lors de ses bads trips, lorsque le hippie s'endormait dans la douche, Mathieu et le Geek le portaient jusqu'à sa chambre. Le Patron, derrière ses verres noirs, veillait toujours à ce qu'il n'aille pas trop loin dans ses doses. C'était surement lui qui avait demandé à leur créateur de faire attention.

_Elle attend qu'on lui vide sa cargaison_

_Et que dans le courant d'un grand fou rire_

_En voyant s'éloigner l'dernier wagon_

_Elle oublie de penser qu'elle veut mourir_

Au fond, que ses frères l'aiment ou non, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste y croire, comme un enfant. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le pleurent. Même une seconde serait de trop. Alors quand son esprit n'en pouvait plus, il fuyait l'appartement, prenant le volant de son vieux van. Il grimpait sur le toit et fixait les rails. Où allaient ces voyageurs ? Vers le bonheur ? Comment savaient-ils qu'ils empruntaient le bon chemin ?

Et il les fixait. Il se foutait de passer pour un fou. Il avait l'habitude d'être tourné au ridicule. Il attendait. Que la douleur s'en aille. Ça prendrait le temps qu'il fallait. Il resterait là jusqu'à ce que le soleil tombe s'il le fallait. Et dans la nuit noire, il apercevrait la lueur des étoiles. Il paressait que les étoiles étaient des guides. Une porte ouverte dans l'obscurité. L'espoir. Il croyait. Bordel. Il y croyait.


End file.
